A Passionate Affair
by wackystrings123
Summary: He's a famous basketball superstar, married to the most beautiful woman in Hollywood; she's homeless, a part-time hooker and from the wrong side of town. They meet, sparks fly. He's married but that doesn't stop them. TxG CxT. T/M: Lang. and content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is one of my latest ideas, I hope you like it. **

**Enjoy!**

Troy Bolton would rather be in the bottom of the ocean wrestling sharks, blindfolded than standing in a room full of complete strangers, in a tux that made him feel like he had just walked out of a James Bond movie.

He swirled the champagne in his glass in boredom as his eyes strayed around the extravagantly decorated tent, with the silky curtains and the brightly colored flowers in expensive looking vases; he hated these types of parties, where celebrities, business people, designers and all those rich and famous people gathered for no absolute reason! Everywhere he looked he saw woman that looked too perfect to be real: perfect hair, perfect clothes, perfect skin, perfect EVERYTHING! Or the big gutted and aging 60-something year old men with teenage looking girls hanging off their arms, giggling insanely loud at everything they said.

He just wanted to get out.

But he knew he couldn't. He'd be dead before he even set foot in the parking lot, Sharpay would make sure of that.

Sharpay Bolton was probably one of the most well known names in the World. At just the age of seventeen she was known as the most beautiful creature that ever walked the Earth; she was an actress, a model and had several clothing and fragrance lines that seemed to never stop growing.

It was expected: the captain of the L.A. Lakers and Hollywood's "It" for five years running and Ms. World to tie the knot after four years of dating and years later they were still the "It" couple of Hollywood.

Troy looked down at his wristwatch and let out an exasperated groan. He and Sharpay had only been at the event for almost an hour and she was already lost in the sea of designer clothes. He couldn't breathe; Troy never liked suits, never ever! But once in a while—or most of the time—Sharpay got the upper hand and he was left without a choice. He closed his eyes as his long fingers worked at loosening his tie.

"Baby, guess what!?" a soft squeal caused him to jump back in shock and his eyes to flow open. He stared at his wife, the vision of perfection.

Her platinum blonde waves cascaded down her pale back, stopped just above her waist; her light hazel eyes glistened with the excitement that showed all over her face. She let out a small squeal and wrapped her thin arms around her husband's neck and pulled him in for a bone crushing hug. Troy firmly placed his hands on her hips and pushed her back so he could look at her face. "What is it?" he asked somewhat reluctantly at the same time trying to pry her arms from around his neck.

"Madonna asked me to sing with her at her concert in New Jersey!" the excited blonde squealed attracting the attention of those around them.

"That's great, honey." Troy said trying to sound enthusiastic but realized he'd failed when Sharpay cocked her head to the side, "you don't sound fine." She commented.

"I'm tired," Troy mumbled putting space between their bodies, "the game today really took my energy. I think I just need to sleep."

"Oh. The party ends in a few hours; I'm sure you could wait?" she smirked seductively and ran her small hand along his covered arm, "besides, if you do there'll be a special present waiting when we get home…"

Troy couldn't help but shiver at her suggestive tone: normally he would have stayed at a party until five in the morning just to get what she was suggesting, but at that moment even sex couldn't get him to stay for just a few more hours; but he only did it because he loved her. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "fine, but just a few hours." Sharpay giggled excitedly and pressed her plump Botox filled lips against his.

An hour and a half later, Troy had had enough!

He had just managed to sneak out of a group of models who seemed to find him to be the most fascinating thing at the entire party. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he made his way outside of the tent and into the cool September air and began walking, farther and farther away from the large tent.

He had no idea where he was going; all he knew was that the street he somehow managed to find himself in was different…in a bad way. The streets were dark and gloomy; the buildings looked deteriorated ad some were crumbling from age. The sidewalks were littered with beggars and the homeless, people made out in anywhere without caring who was watching, most of the buildings seemed to be strip clubs and bars, hookers walked around in barely any clothing, drunk and high. Troy shuddered involuntarily. He had never been to this part of L.A. and he knew he never wanted to be.

He increased his pace as he walked past a group of huge creepy looking thugs who seemed to watch him with greed. He was thankful that the street lights were either dim or burned because he didn't want anyone to recognize him. He looked around the dark streets trying to see if he could recognize anything or anyone, but he couldn't; he began to get scared, which was new feeling for him. He somehow ha to find his way back to Beverly Hills, but as he looked around he realized that his chances of finding his way back home were slim.

He turned and tried to retrace his steps back to the charity event, but that proved useless: it was too dark to know which way he had come.

"You've done it, Bolton" he muttered to himself, shivering as the stale night air blew across his face, "you've just thrown away your life!"

He bowed his head and started walking to wherever his legs desired when something—or rather someone—slammed into him with so much force that he and the person fell back onto the dirty pavement.

"Shit!" he distinctly heard the person curse as they tried to gather their things that had fallen due to the impact. Troy looked over at the unknown person and saw that he was small, wore and over sized jacket that hid his entire body with a hood that covered his entire face. He immediately bent down to help the stranger to gather his stuff. He had just reached for the first bag when a loud yell caused him to look up.

"Thief! Stop him!" Troy felt the person beside freeze and he could distinctly make out the silhouette of a short stocky man with a huge gut, waving around what looked like a cane that was a lot longer/taller than him. The stocky man and several others seemed to be running towards the stranger squatting, frozen next to him. Without thinking he grabbed the stranger roughly by the arm and hoisted him off of the floor. The stranger hissed softly in pain but surprisingly didn't struggle. The little crowd stopped just before Troy and the stranger, the large gutted man in front. He reached out and pulled the stranger from Troy's grasp with a large amount of strength causing the thief to fall back to the ground and the dark hood to fall off.

The atmosphere was filled with loud gasps as the stranger was revealed to be a girl who looked to be seventeen. She had shoulder length tousled dark chocolate hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks, her face was brown-ish with dirt, and her mocha eyes seemed to stare up at the crowd with hate and distaste. She growled and picked herself off the ground. The stocky man instantly grabbed her by a chunk of her hair causing her to cry out in pain and pulled her down to his level.

"When will you ever learn, Montez?" he spat, bringing his face close to hers and fanning her face with his disgusting breath. "This is the third time and now you _will _pay!" and with that he slapped her hard across the face, ad those in the crowd began to cheer him on as his fist connected with her stomach. Troy felt his stomach form knots as the silent tears leaked out from the corners of her eyes.

"Whoa, hold on" he intervened, stepping between the girl and the large man, but kept a firm grip on the girl's wrist. "What exactly did she steal?"

The man glared at Troy from head to toe, analyzing his clothing and appearance. "A baguette." He sneered, trying to reach behind Troy for the girl.

"And how much is that?"

The man looked at Troy's clothes and realized he must be rich, even though he couldn't see his face due to the poor lighting. "Two bucks."

Troy stuffed his free hand in his pocket and searched for his wallet which he pulled out and gave the man two one dollar bills—he was surprised he even had money that small in his wallet. "That's not gonna be enough for me to let her go." The man snapped as he snatched the money harshly away from Troy's offering hand.

"Fine." Troy looked through his wallet and pulled out a hundred dollars, which caused several gasps to echo through the crowd, and stuffed it into the man's rounded hand. The man stared at it, mouth hanging open. He fisted the money and stuffed it in the pocket of his apron.

Within seconds, the crowd had dispersed, leaving Troy and the girl alone.

"You know I could have gotten out of this on my own!" the girl snapped coldly breaking the dead silence. Troy turned around and looked at her only to let out an involuntary gasp. The girl was beyond beautiful, even beneath all the dirt, the scruffiness and the coldness Troy knew that she was by far the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.

"Oh yes, because you were doing so well on your own." Troy said sarcastically with a soft smile. The girl scowled. Her dark mocha eyes analyzed his appearance.

"You're not from around here." She stated, furrowing her brows together as she took in the designer suit he was wearing.

"No shit, Einstein." Troy snapped. He hadn't meant to be rude, but he was tired, lost and frustrated; but the girl didn't seem to be affected by his harshness she just smiled.

"You need help calling a cab to Beverly Hills?" she asked all coldness in her voice and face evaporated. Troy raised his brow, "how do you know I'm from Beverly Hills?"

The girl giggled, a sound that seemed to fill Troy's ears and dazzle him, causing him to forget about everything but the girl standing in front of him. "I know your type." She mumbled sounding suddenly shy.

She turned her back on him, faced the road and stuck her hand out at the same time letting out an incredibly loud whistle. Troy watched the brunette curiously from where he stood. She was very different from all the girls he had ever met in his life. A yellow cab pulled up right in front of them.

"There you go." The brunette breathed, turning to face Troy, "your carriage awaits." She giggled. Troy couldn't understand it; just moments ago she was being aggressively beaten up and crying, and now she was making jokes? But all the same he smiled gratefully at her before climbing into the—his first time ever in one.

The brunette watched him climb into the car before picking up the rest of her belongings that were scattered across the floor and began walking away but stopped when Troy called her.

"Hey, you're not coming?" he asked. She shook her head sadly. "Come on," he motioned for her to get into the cab, but she didn't move an inch. "Hey come on, we can drop you off wherever you want to go." He offered trying his best not to sound hopeful. In truth, he wanted to get to know the brunette.

Without another word, the girl climbed into the vehicle.

"Beverly Hills, please." Troy said to the driver, "where are you going?" he asked the brunette who turned away and looked out of the window.

"Anywhere that's not here." She murmured. Troy nodded as the driver started the car. Once on the road, the girl turned to Troy and gave him a small smile, "I'm Gabriella." She introduced herself. Troy smiled at the name; it suited her perfectly.

"Troy." He stuck out his hand which she took hesitantly. Electrical sparks erupted from the contact and the girl hurriedly pulled her hand back.

"I know." She whispered.

**A/N: REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! I never expected to get that many reviews, alerts and favorites! Thanks! **

**In the last chapter I wrote Beverly Hills, but it's meant to be Malibu. Sorry.**

**

* * *

**Malibu was one place Gabriella Montez never in her wildest dreams thought that she would be in, especially with one of the richest men in the sports world; yet here she was, sitting in the back of a cab, shoulder to shoulder with Troy Bolton, driving through the suburbs of Malibu.

She had tried and failed to act as natural as possible whist the cab drove past buildings and houses, but after several failed attempts, she had given up and was staring wide-eyed at almost everything. She felt like a four year visiting Disney World for the first time, and it made her feel immature. But to her surprise, Troy seemed to find her excitement amusing. He chuckled whenever she pointed out random things in rushed words. She was so different now than when he had first met her; the wild yet empty girl had just somehow evaporated in to thin air, and was now replaced with an excited pink faced woman.

"So I take it it's your first time here?" Troy smiled softly at her excitement. She turned to him, her dirty cheeks had a red tint and her pearly teeth gnawed at the flesh of her bottom lip. Troy felt himself bite his own lip at the action and a tortured groan found its way to his throat. He turned away and stared at the back of the drivers' head, thankful that the man hadn't recognized him.

"Yeah." He heard Gabriella's voice faintly. He forced a smile but refused to look in her direction; he found images of what the brunette probably looked like underneath those rags flashing before his eyes and had to divert his thoughts to hairy legs to keep himself from getting excited. But that almost went down the drain when he felt Gabriella's soft hand land on his knee and gave it a soft squeeze, "are you okay?" she asked concerned. He finally looked at her and lost the battle.

His darkened eyes lowered to her pale pink lips and stayed there.

Gabriella started feeling discomfort from the way Troy was staring openly at her lips. She tried turning away but found herself unable to as her own eyes moved of their own accord and rested on Troy's lips. His eyes darted between her lips and eyes as if asking for permission. When he saw the same lusty look in her dark eyes, he slowly began leaning forward. The hand that had been on his knee trailed upwards and rested on his chest, beneath his jacket and over his thumping heart; where she splayed her fingers across the soft silk of his white shirt.

He couldn't do it. He had never cheated on anyone, including Sharpay and he did not plan on starting now; but just staring at the sultry parted lips caused something to erupt in him: in his chest and around his lower regions. He watched in awe as her eyelids dropped and a soft sigh escaped her parted lips.

It was too slow for him; the way they both moved closer. He was eager to feel her lips moving against his and her body moving against his. His fingers tangled in her knotted dark waves as he cupped the back of her head and brought their lips together.

"Get out of my car and get a room." The gruff voice of the cab driver brought them back to reality and they jolted apart. Gabriella stared out of the window whilst Troy fumbled in his wallet for money to pay the disgusted man.

It was fast; much too fast. He barely had time to taste her lips before she pulled away, and he was damn near certain that their lips had not touched at all. And because of all this he felt frustrated, angry and a hell of a lot turned on, just by a simple almost kiss from a poor stranger he just met minutes ago on the streets in a rundown neighborhood.

"Where are you going?" he asked finally finding his voice as he fisted the money in his hand. Gabriella just shrugged and chewed on her thumbnail.

"My aunt lives somewhere around here and I want to find her."

"Don't you think it's a little late?" Troy asked. He didn't want her wandering the streets this late, or probably spending the night in a cab with some guy who looked like he hadn't shaved in weeks and smelled like the inside of a dumpster—not that he knew anything about what a dumpster smelled like. "Come on, you can stay with me for the night."

"I-I don't know." she contemplated looking and sounding perplexed, "won't your… wife …"

"She won't mind." Troy insisted. He sounded hopeful even he could tell. A barely concealed smile appeared on Gabriella's face.

"Sure."

* * *

Troy searched frantically through his clothes for something that would be suitable for Gabriella to wear. He would not dare go through Sharpay's things; she would have his head off by morning for doing so. He finally decided on a graphic long sleeved shirt that he rarely ever wore and a pair of his boxer shorts, praying silently that she wouldn't mind them. He walked back to the guest room, where Gabriella was sprawled widely across the large bad with her eyes closed blissfully, the kiss still fresh in his mind. He opened the door and walked in to find Gabriella sitting on the foot of the bed, staring around the room.

"Hi." He whispered closing the door behind him and causing her to sit up. He noticed she had taken her jacket off and underneath she wore a v-neck shirt that dipped all the way down to her belly button. He shook his head trying to get the naughty thoughts of Gabriella out of his head.

"Hey."

"Uh, I brought these for you." He shoved the clothes in her hands—careful not to make skin to skin contact—and took several hasty steps back with his hand frantically rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't want to touch her, fearing that just a little skin contact would ignite the sex beast raging in him.

"Who spat in your bean curd?" she queried jokingly as she stood from the bed and carefully analyzed his new and strange behavior. He forced a throaty laugh and dropped his gaze down to his feet.

"Um, are you hungry?" he didn't even wait for a reply before continuing, "I can't cook but I can order. What do you want? Indian, Chinese, Italian, North African, Senegambia…?" he locked eyes with her, "Sushi?"

Gabriella laughed and sifted through the clothes in her arms, "why don't you decide?"

"Pizza it is."

He started to turn away when he felt something light land on his shoulder forcing him to turn. A pair of soft lips pressed against his cheek and a flood of warmth spread through his body. "Thanks for letting me stay." The brunette murmured, her lips still pressed against his cheek which seemed to be heating up drastically. His eyes closed just as she pulled back to her normal height.

"Anytime." And he left; just like that.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Gabriella muttered angrily to herself once the door closed behind Troy. She dropped the clothes on the bed and ran her fingers through her hair. She was furious, at herself especially. She didn't know what had come over her; first in the cab, and then again, just a few minutes ago. _He's married for G*d sakes! _She walked slowly to the luxurious bathroom with Troy's clothes tucked underneath her arm; she couldn't get their somewhat-kiss out of her head. She hadn't wanted it to happen yet she wanted it to happen; again, if possible.

As she stepped into the shower and the scalding water worked at easing her tense muscles, she felt everything that had happened to her over the past years just flow out and she found herself focusing on that very moment.

"Hey." Gabriella whispered hours later, when she finally found Troy sitting at the island in one of the Bolton's large kitchens. Troy looked up from his glass of lemonade seeming to be deep in thought. He was speechless as he watched Gabriella walk closer to him, analyzing her properly. Her long dark waves were wet and had been pulled up into a high ponytail, Troy's shirt hung loosely of her thin body and her long tanned legs showed a lot beneath the hem of the boxer shorts, which was covering most of the shorts.

"Hi." He replied finally finding his voice. Gabriella grinned at him and grabbed the glass. She stared at it curiously.

"I never took you to be the kind of person that drinks lemonade at night." She said, shaking the glass gently so the liquid in it swirled.

"It's not sharp." Gabriella arched her brow. "Try it."

He watched as Gabriella raised the glass to her lips and took a small sip. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips which caused a little groan to find its way to Troy's throat. Before Troy could react, the brunette downed the whole drink and put on an "I did nothing wrong" look as she set the glass on top of the marble top. Troy just shook his head and laughed at her. "Pizza's in the microwave if you're hungry."

Gabriella stared around the large kitchen, searching for the microwave. She found it and pulled out the plate of pizza and made herself comfortable on one of the bar stools opposite Troy. As she bit into the pizza, several strands of her hair broke loose from her ponytail and fell forward. Troy leaned forward, over the marble top on impulse, and pushed the hair behind her ear which led Gabriella to freeze and look at him curiously as his large hand rested on her cheek.

"Thanks." She mumbled turning her head away from his warm hand and hiding her blush. Feeling awkward and embarrassed, Troy leaned back into his seat and let his eyes wander around the kitchen.

"So what time are you kicking me out tomorrow?" she asked seriously through a mouthful of pizza. Troy choked on his own saliva at the question. "I don't plan on kicking you out." He managed.

Gabriella stopped chewing at looked at him, confused.

"I'm a homeless part time hooker you just met on the streets, and you caught me stealing. Why would you want me to stay in your home any longer?"

"You're a hooker?"

"Na-uh. Once in a while." She corrected, fussily picking out the onions from the top of her pizza slice.

"Wow" was all that came out of Troy's mouth.

Gabriella shook her head and muttered something incoherent, "Anyway, back to the point. Why would _you _let someone like _me _stay in _your_ home for five minutes let alone a whole night?"

"How much do you make an hour?" he queried, completely ignoring her.

"A hundred dollars" she muttered reluctantly. She was far from proud of her job; but it was probably the easiest way for someone like her to survive the streets. "But that's not what we're-"

"You must have made a lot of money." He mumbled thoughtfully something that sounded like awe traceable in his voice.

"Yeah, I did." The brunette muttered bitterly.

Troy found himself leaning closer to her, his eyes never leaving her bronze face, "what happened?" he knew he was being nosey, but he was just curious. "One of my messed up customers thought it would be nice to steal it all after he got what he wanted" She explained.

Troy frowned, "that must have been harsh." Gabriella nodded taking another bite of her pizza, "but why didn't you leave it wherever you were staying at?"

"I was saving up to leave. So I didn't really think it to be necessary to rent out an apartment. But now that I think about it I was really stupid for thinking that." She finished the rest of her pizza and stood up from the table then yawned and stretched, "I'm tired and I want to start early tomorrow…and thanks again for letting me stay."

Troy grinned widely standing up as well, "it's alright." His hand found its spot at the back of his neck where it rubbed the skin awkwardly. "G-goodnight."

"Night." Her lips found his cheek.

Troy closed his eyes as her scent filled his nostrils and sent sparks of electricity through his blood vessels.

But she pulled back almost too soon and left, dazed and red faced.

Sleeping proved to be difficult for Troy, especially with the sexy brunette in bed just doors away from him. He had tossed and turned, unable to get Gabriella out of his head for one second. Then Sharpay came home.

Hearing the door bang open, Troy closed his eyes tightly and pretended to be asleep. He had a feeling that his wife was about to commit a murder if he had been awake, seeing as he had left the party early. That was one thing he loved about her; her overly dramatic self. One little thing could instantly set the blonde off, and once she was off it was almost impossible to calm her down. Troy smiled to himself as he felt a light weight on one side of the bed. He turned towards Sharpay and wrapped his arm around her; but as he did this he couldn't help but picture a certain raven haired lying fast asleep in his arm, with her dark curl splaying across the pink—Sharpay's choice—sheets.

The last thing he saw before his eyes drifted shut were Gabriella's dark mocha eyes staring down at him, waiting for him to make a move; just like in the cab.

* * *

"This is _amazing_." Gabriella moaned quietly licking her ice cream excitedly.

"You mean you've never had ice cream before?" Troy was astounded.

They were currently walking around in the streets of Malibu, ice creams in hand and Gabriella holding a map; they were searching for her aunt but they had been searching all afternoon, with no luck. In truth Troy knew that he could find Gabriella's aunt instantaneously with a simple push of a button, but that would mean that Gabriella would leave and he didn't want that, so he pretended to help her as a way to spend more time with her.

Gabriella shook her head, "never."

Troy chuckled and stared at her through his dark sunglasses that covered half of his face with the help of a large Lakers cap pulled low over his face. No one had recognized him yet and he felt relieved. He smiled down at the brunette.

"So what time did Sharpay come in last night?" Troy turned away and sighed.

"Around three in the morning." he muttered, "she was still sleeping when we left." Gabriella nodded quietly. She knew Troy was hurting, badly for his wife, she wanted to help him even though there was a little bubble of jealousy growing in her for what the two shared.

They walked around for a few more hours until the sun began to set when they decided to give up on their search and head back to Troy's house. During their little "search", Troy had found out more about Gabriella than anyone else she had met, and vice versa. Their connection had strengthened a lot more as they spilled their secrets, fears and lives to each other, laughing at their own and others stupidity or sympathizing with the other when needed. All in all, they had become extremely close, almost like they'd been best friends for years.

Walking down the street towards his house, Troy felt Gabriella's trembling body inch closer to his and he did the most natural thing that came to him; he wrapped his arm around her, pulled her flush against him and buried his lips in her sweet smelling dark tresses. They fit like a puzzle, almost as if their bodies were designed for each other. Their position reminded Troy of how things used to be like when he had first met Sharpay. He had believed that the blonde was the only one for him, but at that moment as he looked back, he was starting to reconsider his belief.

"It's getting cold." He murmured against her hair. He steered her faster towards the comfort of the house, unlocked the door and ushered her in. he looked around; Sharpay wasn't home, as usual. He threaded his fingers through his hair and walked to the kitchen; he wanted her to be around more often. Over the past few years, they seemed to have been growing a lot more distant, sometimes going weeks without seeing each other, even when in the same city.

He shut his eyes and walked into the game room: nothing like a good video game to make you forget about life's troubles.

"Hey. What are you playing?" Gabriella walked into the large room and plopped down on the couch next to Troy. Troy had dragged the brunette into various stores to look for clothes, ignoring her protests. But even though they had bought bag loads of clothes for her, she still preferred wearing Troy's own shirts and shorts not that Troy was complaining.

"Mario Kart."

Gabriella folded her legs beneath her body and stared at the large flat screen T.V.

Troy paused the game and turned to face Gabriella. Their eyes locked, and Troy's breathing faltered. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"I don't mind." she said. Troy's brows furrowed as he thought of things to do. _Watch movies…introduce to friends…take her out…have sex…_ Troy paused on the last thought and shook his head.

"You want a tour of the house? Then we could watch a couple of movies?" he tried lamely. He let out a breath of relief when he saw Gabriella's face brighten and she nodded enthusiastically. As Troy showed her around the house, Troy asked the question that had been bothering him for quite some time, "How old are you exactly?"

"Twenty three...why?"

Troy stared at her in shock. "You look like a seventeen or eighteen year old. " Gabriella blushed. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

The two were standing in the master bedroom. Gabriella's eyes flicked curiously across every inch of the room, whilst Troy did the same only to her body. Gabriella wandered over to the large bed and trailed her fingers across the silky sheets; as she did this, an image of Gabriella lying on the bed with her dark curls spread across the pillows and the sheets covering her nude body flashed across Troy's mind. He swallowed loudly.

"This is...wow." He heard her whisper and she raised her eyes to meet his.

Neither could describe the sudden tension in the atmosphere. Standing far from each other, both waited impatiently for something to happen: bodies tense, ready to pounce and chests heaving. Bravely, Troy took the firsts steps.

Gabriella was frozen where she stood by the bed; she could feel something warm building within her and her knees shook. "Troy…" she had just managed before her body was being crushed against the nearest wall by a well built body. Troy's scent filled her nostrils and she found herself inhaling deeply, trying to keep the scent locked in her nose for all eternity. Then, his lips attacked hers and she felt her body go into shock. Everything around them dissolved into thin air, everything but the one standing before them. Gabriella threaded her fingers through the hairs on the back of his neck, using them to pull his head closer to hers. Without warning, his tongue thrust through her lips and found hers, dueling and fighting for dominance. Gabriella gasped when his hands travelled south; he grabbed her thighs and wrapped them securely around his waist. "You have no idea what you do to me." He moaned, pulling back. He rubbed himself against her as if to prove his point and Gabriella's lids drooped at the contact.

"N-no." she whispered trying to force space between them. They were not supposed to be doing this; he was married! But he was a lot stronger and only brought their bodies closer together. He ran his nose along her jaw up to her ear murmuring "don't fight it," before capturing her earlobe between his teeth.

"This is w-wrong." Her voice was barely above a whisper. She grabbed firmly onto his clothed shoulder to push him away but he only pulled her closer and reattached their bruised and swollen lips in another heated kiss.

"Tell me you don't want this" he murmured against her lips "tell me you don't feel what I feel." His lips found the hollow behind her ear that turned her knees to Jell-O and made her heart soar. She let out a sound between a moan and a grunt that caused a spark of heat to flow through Troy's body and make his way to his lower regions causing him to suck harder on her soft skin.

_Cold hands groped her desperately as icy lips traveled down her body._

Gabriella's eyes flew open and with strength she didn't even know she possessed, she pushed Troy away causing him to stumble back creating a large distance between them.

"I-err…I have to g-go." She stammered her face the color of an over-ripe tomato. From where he stood, Troy watched, stunned as the flushed girl, sporting red swollen lips ran past him and out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not very happy with this chapter. When I was typing it I was suffering from severe writers' block, so I apologize. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: WOW! Thanks for all the AWESOME, or should I say CHEESE (spiders, snakes, clowns), reviews, they really made me laugh and smile a lot. **

**I tried going through the last chapter and tried to make it better and all but my brain was just…stumped? So what's done is done I'll just let it be one of the soon to come flaws in this story, blame it on the block! But anyhow enjoy this chapter.**

The first time Troy Bolton had ever been rejected by a girl was in his sophomore year. He hadn't been used to rejection, being smothered by girls every second of the day, so he had not taken it lightly. Fuelled by anger, frustration and embarrassment he'd managed to emotionally hurt her so bad that she had to move with her family to a different state in the middle of the school year.

Now as he looked back on it, he wasn't too proud about what he had done and even though he would never admit it to anyone he never regretted what he had done to the girl.

So as he watched the flustered brunette push past him and out of the door, he felt the same feeling of rejection, from his sophomore year, only this time it was a lot stronger. He felt incredibly stupid. He sat on the edge of the bed and buried his face in his hands. Troy knew that he had to go confront her, but before he could do that he had to take care of a little "situation".

"Ell—Gabriella?" he knocked softly on the polished wooden door impatiently waiting for a reply. None came and he could distinctly hear movement in the room. "Gabriella, can I please come in?"

Hearing no reply, he pushed the door open and stepped inside the room to find Gabriella changing out of the clothes he had bought her to her old ones. He had to clench his fists to keep from acting on his desire as he saw her standing in a hot pink bra and shorts.

"Are y-you l-leaving?" he stuttered. Gabriella jumped and wrapped her arms around her front. She nodded; her dark eyes glistened with tears that looked as though they would never fall.

"I'm so s-sorry" she whispered, "I never meant for this to happen. I didn't mean to make you cheat."

"Ella," he walked closer to her, only for her to step back, "it wasn't your fault. I don't know what came over me. I can't explain it and to be honest I don't regret it." He took another step closer and she turned away. Instead of stepping back, he placed his hands on her waist. But she stepped away,

"Troy, don't do this."

Taking the hint, he stepped back, "then you won't leave?" She stayed silent, "please. You just got here and I haven't been as close to anyone as I have been with you in a while. I need you to stay"

She smiled; "on one condition" Troy's shoulders slumped with relief. "I wanna get a job here…as a housekeeper or a maid I really don't care."

"Why would you want one?"

"So I can pay for my stay and if I have much left I can leave, or find myself a place and start all over." All this time, she had her back to him.

"Ell-Gabriella you don't have to pay. I'm letting you stay because I want o get to know you and I want you to."

"Fine, but I still get a job." Troy opened his mouth to protest but closed it; he really, _really _wanted her to stay.

"Okay." He sighed in defeat.

* * *

So far Sharpay Evans first day of filming her latest movie hadn't turned out so well. First, her latte had been too cold, and then she found that her muffins were jam-packed with calories, neither did she agree with the script and the cast and crew (the makeup artist had messed up her face, in her opinion), and now this!

She stared at the bright bold letters printed across the front page of the magazine on her lap. Without thinking she grabbed one of the "jam-packed with calories" muffins and stuffed half of it in her mouth. Reading the words several times, she finally began to comprehend and shook her head vigorously. She tried to not believe it, but with the picture right underneath she just had to.

The door to her dressing room burst open and male replica rushed in panting loudly. He put his hand to his chest and dramatically swiped the thin blond strands of hair falling into his pale face.

"I got your call" he panted, "what's up?"

The female blonde said nothing and held up the magazine to her brother. His green eyes scanned the page; the big black bold letters, and the large image that took half of the page.

"**BOLTON'S NEW GIRL?"**

Were the words written on top of the page, followed by a picture of Troy in shades and a baseball cap pulled low over his face with his face buried in the dark waves of the petite brunette who had Troy Bolton's arm slung over her thin shoulders.

A scream found its way to the female blondes' throat.

"Shar, please don't." the male blonde begged, his voice beyond desperate.

"I am going to fucking ruin her."

"Maybe it's not what it looks like. She could be his cousin or something."

"Shut up Ryan." Sharpay snapped at her brother. She grabbed her things and walked to the door, with one hand on the knob she turned to her twin. "Tell Rob something came up…family issues." Then without waiting for a response, she left.

* * *

She was hunched over the counter in the kitchen when he woke up the next day, dressed in one of his graphic shirts and a pair of her own shorts with her hair pulled up in a messy bun leaving several untamed strands to fall into her face. He stood at the doorway and watched her for a while. She dipped her finger in the mug beside her and swirled whatever was in it and brought her fingers to her lips. He immediately made his presence known by mumbling a rushed greeting.

She looked up, nodded and pushed whatever she was reading in front of him. He took the paper in his hands careful not to touch fearing what it might cause.

"'Bolton's new girl'." He read with a chuckle. "That's new." He murmured gladly accepting the cup of coffee Gabriella placed in front of him. She leaned on the counter on her elbows opposite him and watched him with narrowed eyes.

"Troy, you have a wife and it _looks_ like your cheating."

Troy's brows raised and his smirk widened. "Does it?" he asked playfully.

"I'm being serious here!" she half yelled. The fact that he found the situation amusing added to her growing frustration. She didn't want to be seen as "Bolton's slut" or whatever the press would come up with later and had felt relieved when the picture only showed her back.

"So am I" though the smirk never left his face. Seeing her that frustrated was a turn on for Troy; her red face, her fidgety fingers, her squared front teeth continuously gnawing at her bottom lip and her eyes wide and frantic, her breaths coming out in short gasps, it was definitely "erection-worthy" in his book.

Gabriella felt the urge to slap him but with one look at his disheveled hair and sleepy face she restrained herself instead just wanting to run her fingers through his chestnut locks and over his face. Her next words were cut short as a shrill beeping rang through the air.

"Shit. Practice in ten minutes." Troy moaned all traces of humor gone from his face and replaced with bitterness. Gabriella's mouth formed an "o" as she watched him down the rest of his coffee before running out of the kitchen.

Minutes later Gabriela watched Troy's car back out of the driveway and she let out a sigh; she was all alone in a huge house with no idea what to do with herself. Sure she was more than comfortable with Troy but without him she had no idea what to do.

_Cook? Clean? Should I?_

She couldn't decide but after what felt like hours her stomach made the decision for her. She leaned against the island trying to remember what was where when she heard the loud clicking of heels against the tiled floor.

"What are you doing in my house?"

**A/N: I know it's short and rushed but I really wanted to update but I can't seem to get my creative juices flowing, hopefully the next chapter will be better. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know for sure you all want to murder me right now. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, been really busy and like I said it's pretty hard to write this story; and yes, I know it's short but I apologize again I just wanted to have it up quicker. **

**Enjoy and Happy Eid/Tobaski! **

"What the hell are you doing in my house?"

At those harshly spoken words Gabriella felt herself being taken years back to a certain night, a night full of loving words and tender caresses; a night that ended in murder. She shook her head lightly to free herself of the dreadful memory and turned to face the woman talking to her.

Golden curls tumbled over her slim shoulders; her magenta halter neck hugged her figure in perfection, followed by a matching mini skirt and incredibly high heels. She dropped her purse on the marble work top and analyzed Gabriella with sharp milk hazel eyes.

"I'm the new maid." The brunette lied smoothly without a moment's hesitation. The blonde actress seemed to believe her for she nonchalantly demanded for an iced tea.

"Tidy up the place a bit and make it look…fabulous, for mine and Troy's social gathering this evening…" as she spoke Gabriella bustled around in the kitchen trying to act as though she knew what she was doing when in actual fact she had absolutely no clue what was where or what to do. But Sharpay was too busy belting out orders to take notice. "…rest of the staff will be here in half an hour. You are to fill in for one of the caterers; I assume you know how to do that." Gabriella was left speechless at the bossiness in the actress's voice as she placed the cooled drink in front of the woman. Without uttering a "thank you" or showing any signs of gratitude, Sharpay grabbed the glass and strutted out of the kitchen.

"And you are not to disturb me, at all." She warned over her shoulder before disappearing. Gabriella dramatically blew a stray strand of her dark off her forehead and leaned her body against the counter top, trying to figure out what exactly she had gotten herself into.

* * *

If he had to go to another of Sharpay's parties one more time Troy vowed that he would stab himself with a table knife as many times as it took before it would reach his heart. His arm, which was coiled around his wife's waist felt extremely heavy and all he wanted to do was just let it drop and leave, but of course he sure as hell couldn't!

He had not seen Gabriella since he had left for practice earlier in the morning and he was worried he knew Sharpay didn't take too kindly to Troy's female friends, if he could refer to Gabriella as that.

"Troy!" an angered voice hissed.

"Hmm? Yea?" he asked snapping out of his dream

"This is Mr. Barnes," his wife gestured to a stout balding man with a large protruding gut, "he's the president of…" Whatever Sharpay said next went completely unheard by Troy; instead he was focused on the slender female in white, sliding past various people at the same time trying to balance a tray of drinks on her hand. She had her hair pulled into a tight ponytail with not a single loose tendril falling into her olive face. He felt his lips stretch into a small smile as he caught her eye halfway across the room, her face reflecting his own smile.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Bolton." A gruff voice cut through his daze. The stout Mr. Barnes was holding his hand out waiting for the basketball superstar to shake it. He hurriedly grasped the man's large hand and shook it ignoring the daggers being thrown at him by Sharpay.

He waited impatiently until they were all deep in conversation before making a hasty exit; his blue orbs scanned the crowd desperately in search of a certain brunette waitress.

"Champagne?"

Too engrossed in his search, Troy hardly heard the voice of the amused female, "no thanks." He muttered uninterestedly.

"Looking for someone?" the same voice laughed into his ear.

He turned and grinned at the brunette, "hey."

"Hi. Champagne?" she asked. He shook his head and watched her curiously,

"What are you doing?"

"Serving drinks." She replied nonchalantly as an elderly woman the size of a twig took a drink off the tray and scowled at the sweet smile Gabriella sent her.

"I know but _why_ are you serving drinks?" he asked, putting emphasis on the word "why". She beamed at him,

"It's called a job."

Troy's brows furrowed thoughtfully as he watched the small brunette who was also watching him with keen eyes and at the same time chewing on her lower lip in amusement. "Did Sharpay put you up to this?"

"Yea, but I wanna do it."

Troy opened his mouth to reply when Sharpay appeared and grabbed his bicep tightly, "I've been looking everywhere for you." She purred softly into his ear.

"Yea, I was just talking to…" he trailed off as he noticed the brunette waitress had disappeared from the spot she had been moments earlier.

* * *

Gabriella sighed in relief as she walked into the almost empty kitchen. Most of the guests had already left which meant less work and more breaks. She leaned against the counter and picked up a carrot stick then proceeded to nibble on it. After Sharpay had appeared she had barely seen Troy at all, only getting occasional short glimpses of the basketball star.

"Fuck!" at the aggravated cuss, Gabriella broke out of her reverie in time to see Troy burst through the kitchen doors with his large hands ripping at his hair in frustration. He did not seem to notice her presence and slid to the ground with his back pressed against the wall and his head in his hands. His broad shoulders rose and fell with every deep and agonizing breath he took, each one resulting in a sharp stab to Gabriella's chest. She dropped the vegetable in her hand on the table and in a flash was kneeling in front of him.

Without hesitating she placed her small hands over his larger ones and pulled them away gently so she could see his face. The intense anger in his eyes scared her and she felt a shiver run down her spine.

"What's wrong?" she asked in the softest of whispers.

"Sharpay." He growled the two syllable name with disgust. Troy raised his head to meet hers and almost immediately he felt the anger drain from his system and replaced with desire. He reached up and pulled her hair out of its confinement and watched silently as it tumbled down her shoulders. He didn't wait for her to catch up on his actions; he tangled his fingers in her silky waves and pressed his lips against hers. He felt her freeze but chose to ignore it even though it left him slightly tense. That was until she relaxed and kissed him back with vigor.

She placed her hands on his thighs as she raised herself to be properly seated on the heels of her feet not once breaking the heated kiss. Heat surged through her body at the feel of Troy's tongue running across her lips in a sensual manner, forcing her to accidently moan into his mouth. She felt the vibration, rather than heard his deep chuckle. The hand in her hair tightened when she finally let him gain access into her warm mouth and he brought their faces even closer at the same time taking the kiss to another level.

Gabriella breathlessly pulled back moments later, panting and flushed from their feverous kisses. She tentatively brought her fingers to run lightly across her swollen lips.

"Ella?" he let his drop from her hair and let it rest on the base of her back.

"I thought we agreed that we won't let that happen again?" she asked sheepishly ducking her head and letting it fall to rest on his shoulder. He chuckled and slid his hand beneath her uniform to stroke her heated bare skin, which resulted in her body being overcome with trembles of desire.

"Maybe you meant it but I sure as hell didn't." he whispered into her hair whilst caressing her soft skin.

Gabriella sighed contently; though she knew this bliss would have to end soon.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
